New Girl in Dillon
by MelissaLynne011
Summary: Emery Marshall is a city girl who is a troublemaker. Smoking&getting in fights. She had gotten expelled from 2 schools,so her mom is punishing her by making her live W/her father in a small country town in Texas called Dillon. She doesn't want to move&live with her father because he cheated on her mom,right? Will she make it in Dillon or will she go back home?
1. Chapter 1

"Emery Marie Marshall!" my mom yelled. That's me…Emery Marie Marshall from Dupont, Pennsylvania. I could tell my mom was mad. But I didn't care. Not really anyway. I just laid on my bed texting my best friend, Jenna Thompson. I heard her come into my room. "Emery!" she yelled. She grabbed my phone right out of my hand. "Hey!" I yelled. I rolled over to look at her. "Don't hey me!" she yelled. I just looked at her and held my hand out. "No. You may not have this phone back until I am done talking to you." she said. I just put my hand back down on the bed. "I thought we talked about this." she said. "About what?" I asked, innocently. "Don't act like that." she said, "You know exactly what I am talking about." "No…I don't." I lied. "Your principal called. You got in a fight with another girl and got caught smoking in the bathroom?!" my mom yelled, "We've talked about this before and I told you. No more fighting or smoking! The principal wants to kick you out…wants to expel you! This was your third warning…third chance! This would be the second school you got kicked out of! And I can't keep moving and starting over. So I will try to talk to the principal tomorrow and see what I can do." my mom said. But I really didn't care. I hated school anyway. I just looked at my fingernails. My mom was staring at me. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, irritated. "Yeah, can I have my phone back?" I asked. My mom threw her hands up in the air. "Unbelievable." she yelled. She turned and went to the door. She turned towards me. "No, you may not have your phone back. Until you can prove to me that you can behave and learn your lesson, I am holding onto your phone." she said. Then she walked out the door. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

I laid on my bed for awhile and then headed downstairs. My mom was on the phone, so I quickly hid on the steps where she couldn't see me. "I don't know what to do with her? This is the third time, she's in trouble. She already got kicked out of her other school. This would be the second one!" my mom was telling whoever was on the phone. I could tell she was upset. "Maybe she should. Maybe she'd listen to you better." she said. I was trying to think who she was talking to. I headed back up to my room, so I didn't have to hear anymore. But decided I wanted to go for a walk, so I headed back downstairs. My mom was off the phone and in the kitchen making supper. "I'm going for a walk." I said. "Oh, no. You're not." my mom said. "Excuse me? No, I'm not?" I asked, angrily. "No. You're not. You're suspended on the verge of being expelled, so you're grounded." my mom answered, "So that means no TV, no phone, no computer, no friends over." She then went passed me and went up to my room and took my laptop. "You can't do that! I need that!" I yelled, following her. "What for? You're suspended, so you don't need it." she answered. "Yes, I do." I said, "I still have to do work." "Go to the library or the old fashion way…write." she said and took the laptop back downstairs. I screamed into my pillow again. I couldn't see why she was acting like this. I went back downstairs and said, "I'm going for a walk anyway." And with that I walked out the door. I headed down the sidewalk. I knew my mom was there at the door, but she didn't yell. She wouldn't make a scene with how close the neighbors were.

I walked down the rode and up to the convenient store. I wanted to buy some cigarettes, but I knew the employee wouldn't sell them to me, but I figured I'd try. "Pack of Salem Lights." I said. "ID?" the lady asked. "I'm eighteen. don't I look like it?" I asked. "No." she said, "So ID or no cigarettes." "I forgot it." I said. "Well, sorry. No cigarettes." she said, seriously. "Fine." I said and walked around the store. I picked out a bottle of Wild Cherry Pepsi and paid for that. Then I walked out and headed to the playground. I drank my soda and threw the bottle away. Then I headed up to the swing and started swinging.

"So are you expelled?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up and saw it was Jenna. "I don't know. For right now, I am suspended. My mom said she'd talk to the principal tomorrow." I answered. "I hope not. I need my best friend at school with me." Jenna said. "Yeah." I said, "I know." Jenna was quiet. I knew she wanted to say something, but was afraid to. "What?" I asked, "You can go ahead and say it." I saw Jenna look down and bite her bottom lip. "Please don't get mad at me. But maybe you should stop…" she started, "Stop smoking and fighting." "Hey! I can smoke if I want to!" I yelled, getting all defensive. "Of course you can, but not on school grounds." she said. "And as for the fighting, that girl deserved it. Spreading rumors about me and stealing my man." I continued, "And where I smoke is no one's business but my own!" I then got up and headed home. "Emery! Em!" I heard Jenna yell, "I'm sorry." But I didn't care. I was too angry with her right now.

Supper was quiet that evening as my mom was still mad at me and didn't want to talk to me. After supper, I went back to my room and started to read my book. I then looked for my cigarettes, but couldn't find them. 'Damn!' I swore. My mom must have been in here while I was gone and took them. "Mom!" I yelled, going back downstairs, "Where are my cigarettes?!" "Gone. I don't want you smoking anymore." she answered. "They were mine! You had no right to throw them away!" I yelled. "Well, I told you. I don't want you to smoke!" she said. "It's my body! I can do what I want with it!" she said. "Well, that may be true…if you weren't living here. While you are under my roof, my house, my rules!" she yelled back. "You are so unfair!" I yelled and ran back to my room. I slammed the door hard and threw myself onto the bed.

The next morning, I woke up and headed downstairs. My mom was on the phone. "Yes, I understand. Thank you. But I made my choice, so if you could send the papers." she said. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She then hung up and turned and face me. "Did you get to talk to the principal?" I asked. "Yes, in fact that's who I just hung up with." she replied. "Ok." I said, slowly, "But you said something about sending papers?" "Yes." she said quietly. "What?" I asked, confused. My mom just stared out the kitchen window and wouldn't look at me. "Mom!" I yelled, angry, "What is going on?" She turned around and finally faced me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on?" I repeated. "Well, your principal wasn't keen on letting you go back to school. After all, you have been suspended three times." my mom started. "So… that means he's letting me go back?" I asked. "It doesn't matter because you aren't going back." my mom answered. "What do you mean?" I asked suddenly, thinking I wouldn't like the answer. "Well, I decided even if he let you go back, you're not going back. Because I am tired of you always talking back to me and smoking. Also there's the fighting." she said. "Ok, then what? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, angry. Why couldn't she just spit it out?

But finally she did. "I need you to learn, your actions have consequences." she said. "Ok?" I asked, annoyed, by her round about way of telling me what she had in mind. "So as your punishment, you are moving." she said. "Where are we going this time?" I asked. "No. You missed what I said. You… as in only YOU are moving." she replied. "What?" I asked in disbelief, "And where am I going to live? I am only 15 years old. A freshman." "Well, that's the kicker. You'll be moving in with your dad." she said. I was stunned and couldn't speak. "What?!" I finally exclaimed, "But he doesn't even live in the same state! He lives like half way across the United States!" My dad had left my mom when I was in middle school and I really hated him for it. I didn't want anything to do with him. "Texas. He lives in Texas. It's really not too far away." she said. I snorted. "Right." I said, furious, "You know it's far away." "Sure." she said, agreeing just to make me happy. But we both knew Texas is in the middle of the United States.

She hung the phone up and went back to the kitchen to do the dishes. I walked to the kitchen and leaned on the wall, with my arms crossed. "Please mom. Don't make me go." I begged her, "You know I don't like him. He left us! He was a jerk!" She didn't say anything but, "Yeah, I know. But you are going. I can't handle all this fighting and smoking. I can't keep coming to school every time you get in trouble." "Mom! Please. Don't make me go." I tried again, "I promise. I will change and not get into trouble anymore." "No, this is what I decided." She said, "I don't want to discuss this again." "But mom…please. I can change." I begged. "No. Two schools! You are moving down with your father. If you can prove to me that you can behave and not get into trouble down there, then you can come home." she said. "But can't I at least finish the school year off and then go down there?" she asked. For it was April and school would be over in a little over a month. My mom looked like she was debating, but she just said, "No." "Mom! Come on!" I yelled, "Please. Don't make me go at the end of the year. I promise I will change!" I knew I was repeating myself and speaking basically to an empty room. Once my mom has her mind set on something, it goes her way. "I said, no. You are going to live with your father now. End of conversation." she said and went out the back door. I was a little angry, but headed outside after her. "Fine. Where in Texas does he even live? When do I leave?" I asked. "In a little town called Dillon and Friday morning." she said. I thought about what today was. It was Wednesday. "Fine." I said and headed back into the house.

I headed up to my room and laid on my bed. I couldn't believe my mom. I wanted to call Jenna, but my mom took my phone and I thought of our little fight yesterday. I got up then and headed downstairs. I stopped at the door and remembered. 'Duh!' I said to myself, 'She's in school.' I was going to apologize to her. 'After school.' I said to myself. So I headed back up to my room and got my book out. I started reading it.

My mom came up. "Here are two suitcases you can use." she said. "Fine." I said. "Look, I'm sorry, but maybe if you behaved…" she started and trailed off. I didn't say anything. Just kept reading. "Well, start packing." she said, "So you have time to make sure you have everything." Then she headed out of my room. I just went back to reading. I figured I have time to pick out what I really wanted to take. Which was nothing, because I didn't want to go to Texas to my dad's. He lived on a farm or ranch. To me, it's the same thing. Besides either way, it's big and smelly and I will hate it.

I read some more. Then I heard my mom go to work, so I went to look for my laptop. I looked in her room and downstairs, but I couldn't find it. "Damn!" I swore. So I just sat on the couch. "She must of took it with her." I said. I thought about what I wanted to do, but I didn't feel like doing much. I knew I should have been packing, but like I mentioned earlier, I really didn't want to go.

I went upstairs and grabbed my book and took it outside. I sat on the back porch and started reading it. Then went inside and changed into my maroon bikini and laid in the sun. I switched sides and then when that side was done, I went in and grabbed some lunch. Later I was laying in the sun some more.

I went in and took a shower to wash up. I laid on the couch with my book and I fell asleep.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes. "No." I said and closed my eyes again. "Emery!" my mom yelled, "Don't make me pack for you." I groaned. "Hey, don't blame me." she said. Then she headed off to the kitchen. "I will pack then." I said, "I promise." I did not want my mom packing awful outfits for me, not that I had any. But still… I sat up and saw it was only 3 pm. "What are you doing home early?" I asked. "I didn't work today." she said. "Oh. I thought you did." I replied. "No, I didn't." she said, "I went by the school to fill out some papers so they can transfer your papers to the new school." "Yay…" I said sarcastically. My mom ignored me.

I got up then and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" my mom asked, "You have packing to do. Besides you're also grounded." "I'm grounded? I'm not even living here anymore!" I yelled. "Well, until you are on the plane to Texas, you are. Now where are you going?" she asked. "To Jenna's. Since I don't have my phone, I need to go over there and tell her I am moving." I replied and walked out the door.

I headed down the road and turned onto another side road. I went up to Jenna's house. I knocked on the door. Jenna opened it. "Hey Jenna. I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted. You're right. I shouldn't of acted that way at school." I said. "It's ok. I'm sorry too for bringing it up. It's just that you're my best friend and I care about you and what happens to you." Jenna said, "And without you in school, well…it's not the same. I don't have a best friend. I forgive you." "I forgive you too." I said. "So, are you just suspended? Or did they expel you?" Jenna asked. I looked down. I really didn't want to tell her the bad news. "What? Oh, no. You're suspended?" she said, sadly. But then she perked up, "Well, we can still see each other after school, right?" I looked up to her finally. "No. We can't." I said bitterly, "I really messed up." "What do you mean?" she looked at me, confused. "I actually was able to go back after being suspended, but my mom won't let me. She's making me move to live with my dad." I said. "Oh, really?" Jenna asked shocked, "Where's he at?" "It's so unfair! He left us and now I am just supposed to pack up everything and move in with him?!" I yelled, "He lives in Texas!" "Oh." said Jenna, quietly, "All the way in Texas?" "Yes." I replied. "Oh, Emmy…I'm so sorry. Can't you talk to your mom? Apologize?" she asked. "I tried, but it didn't do any good." I said, glumly. Jenna gave me a hug. "Maybe you can try again. I'm gonna miss you so much." she said. "I know. I'm gonna miss you so much too." I said. We hugged each other. Then sat on the porch. "So when do you leave?" she asked. "Friday morning." I replied. We sat there and talked some more and then I got up and faced Jenna. "I'm gonna try once more." I said. "OK. Good luck." she said.

I then got home and tried talking to my mom once again. "No." she said, "I know what you're saying, but no." "Why not? The principal's letting me come back. And I promise I can change." I asked, "What's the real reason? Why don't you want me around?" "I want you around, I do. But I don't want to have to move so you can go to another school." she said. I was really confused now. "You didn't tell me the whole truth did you earlier?" I asked. "No. I mean yes, I did. But there was more to it. The principal's job was being threatened. He was willing to give you another chance, but parents of the other students you fought, threatened to get the principal fired." she replied. I was shocked at this. "But they can't do that, can they?" I asked. "Well, if enough parents complain to the school board, it could happen. I'm sure you don't want to see him get fired." she replied, "Even if you are allowed back in school." It was like she knew what I was thinking. "No, I guess not. But why do I have to go to Texas?" I asked, "If I can't go back to school here. Why can't we pick another school?" "Emery, you have to think about other people involved in what you do. How it effects them. I mean, think about me. Is it fair that I can't make friends, get a job, get settled in a routine, because of the chance you get into too many fights and get expelled and then have to move?" she asked. "No, I guess not." I said, "But why Texas?" My mom took a deep breath. I could tell she was exhausted and didn't want to go through this again. "Because you aren't old enough to drive and I can't drive to a school. I don't have time to drive you to a school far away. Plus I can't support us and pay for things we need if I home school you." she said. She knew what I was thinking again. "Ok…now. No more discussion on this and I mean it. Now go pack." she said. "But why did he leave us? Why did he have to cheat on you? What if she is with him in Texas?" I asked. "Well, he is single and lives alone. There are helpers on the ranch but they live elsewhere." she answered. "Fine." I said and I went upstairs.

Between that night and Thursday I packed most of my underwear and socks. Then packed most of my clothes, which included jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, hoodies, long sleeve t-shirts, and some skirts and dresses. I left a few in the closet I knew I wouldn't wear. Also one for Friday to wear. I also left my pajamas out. I put my clothes in the two suitcases my mom gave me. I packed some of my tablets that were blank, pens, and pencils into my backpack that I can carry onto the plane. I put my Diary into my backpack. I haven't written in it in awhile, but I wanted to have it incase I wanted to write in it. I returned all my school books back into the school. I threw some old posters and tablets away with school notes. I knew I wouldn't need them. I put my photo albums I had into my backpack. I was basically done, I just need to put my pajamas, deodorant, toothbrush and hair brush in my bag in the morning.

Later that night I hung out with Jenna one last time. "I can't believe how rude people can be." said Jenna, "Threatening the principal's job." "Yeah, I know." I said, "I will miss you so much." "I will too." she said. We hung once more before I went home.

The next morning my mom drove me to the airport and helped me get my ticket. I went through security and put my bags and suitcases on the belt to be checked. I then took my backpack back and let my luggage get loaded on the plane. "I will miss you." my mom said. "Then why make me go?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but "Remember, you behave for awhile and then you can come home and go back to school. I'm sure if will have all blown over by then." she said. "Fine." I said and as much as I was mad and didn't want to, I gave my mom a hug and said bye to her. I waved to her and boarded the plane. "Well, here I go." I said to myself, "Off to Texas."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the plane was in Texas and landing in the Austin airport. I grabbed my carry on bag and walked off the plane when it was time. I went to the airport lobby and grabbed my two suitcases and looked around. I didn't see my dad anywhere. "Unbelievable." I said, "He can't even be here on time." I grabbed my two suitcases and headed outside incase he was out there, but he wasn't. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey mom. I'm at the airport, but surprise surprise…dad isn't. Least not yet." I started to say on the voicemail, "He can't even pick me up on time." I then hung up. I was really mad. I sat on the steps outside the airport and wished I had a cigarette to smoke. But I didn't and nor would I probably ever get any again.

I started to text Jenna. She wrote back quickly. I sent her another text and after I did, I looked up and there was my dad. So I stood up and put my phone into my back pocket. "About time you got here." I said, angrily. "Hey!" he yelled back, but stopped, because he didn't want to cause a scene. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he came over closer. "I'm sorry." he said and grabbed my two suitcases. I grabbed my bag and followed him to his truck. He put my suitcases into the bed of the truck. I put my bag there too. I then sat in the passenger seat of the truck. My dad got into the driver's side and started the truck and put it into drive. We soon were on our way to his ranch.

"So why were you late?" I asked. "Emergency on the ranch. Horse got bit my a snake. We had to make sure it was alright and clean out the bite." he answered. "Ok." was all I said. I wasn't sure if I believed him. He was probably with some woman and lost track of time. "Really." he said, as if he read my thoughts. "I know. You said it." I replied. He sighed. "So how was the flight?" he asked. "Fine." I replied. "Look, Emery. I'm sorry I walked out on you and you hate me so much. But I couldn't take it anymore." he replied. "Yeah, I bet you are." I said, angrily, "You couldn't take what anymore? Mom? Me? I'm sorry I was such a horrible child. Maybe if you were there I would of behaved better! Did you ever think of how this would effect us?"

Suddenly my dad pulled over on the side of the road. "I love you. You are my daughter and I love you. I will always love you. No matter what you do and no matter how much trouble you get into. I wish I could of took you with me, but your mother wouldn't let me." he said. I laughed bitterly. "Right." I said, "If if she did let you take me, what makes you think I would of actually went with you." My father inhaled deeply. "She didn't tell you, did she?" he asked. "Tell me what?" I asked, angrily. "The real reason I left." he answered. "I already know why! You cheated on her! Can we please just get to the house already!" I yelled. "No, not until I tell you. She cheated on me, not just once, but twice!" he answered. I turned to look at him. "Don't even try to put this on mom. You're the one who cheated on her." I shouted. "No. I didn't. I forgave her the first time, but I couldn't forgive her a second time." he said. I just left it go and stared out the window.

When my dad knew I wasn't going to say anything he pulled back onto the road and drove towards the ranch. We passed stores, restaurants and houses. Soon my dad took an exit and we were driving down the road. Soon all there was to look at were fields and a few farms. There were tractors in the fields. 'Great!' I thought, 'Welcome to Hell.' I looked around. Dillon was a small country type city. I groaned.

We soon came to a Texas state shaped sign on the right side of the road that said, "Welcome to Dillon. " It also had a paw print on it. And said "Home of the state Champs, Dillon Panthers." After a little bit of driving by fields with nothing but cornfields and power lines or just green grass, we came into the town part of Dillon. There was an Alamo Freeze, an Applebees, Garrity's Motors, and a few other places. We kept going and passed the Landing Strip.

My dad kept going and soon we came to the school. "This is Dillon High School." he said, "You'll be going there on Monday." I groaned and he laughed. "What?" I asked angrily, "Why do I have to start at the end of the year?" "Because you have to. It's the law. And education is important." he said. "Fine." I said. He then pulled away and we were on our way to the ranch.

As we pulled down the long road leading to the ranch, I sat up higher and leaned out the window to get a better look at the ranch. I saw stables, a red barn and then as we went further I saw the house. It had tan siding with grayish black shutters. It was a small house, but you could tell it had two floors. My dad pulled into the driveway and as he did, I looked behind the barn and stables and saw corrals. I saw horses in there and horses in what looked like a race track. My dad got out of the truck. I got out of the passenger side and followed my dad to the back of the truck, while looking around. This place was huge! A breeze blew just then. And smelly. This place is huge and smelly, and not to mention so different from my town. 'I don't think I will like it here.' I thought.

My dad took my suitcases and I grabbed my bag and followed him into the house. From the front porch it lead right into the living room. The living room was a pale blue color with white and blue carpeting. In the living room, it also had a tan couch, a tan sofa and a tan reclining chair. There was a rectangle wooden table in front of the couch. On it were the remotes and a TV Guide. Also coasters for your drinks. The coasters had the Dallas Cowboys logo on them. There was a round circled light fixture on the ceiling. We went from the living room to the a short hallway that led up to the stairs to go upstairs. "I'll take you to your room and then you can unpack or whatever. Then I can show you a tour of the place. Unless you want a tour first." he said. "What I want is to be back in Pennsylvania! In my own house and town with my friends!" I said. "I know and I am sorry about this. But…" my dad trailed off and was quiet for a little. He walked past a door. "This is my room." he said, "And this is a bathroom, and another bedroom." Then we went down the hall to the last room upstairs. The doorway was facing the hallway where the other rooms were on the left side. There was one door on the right side. "What is that?" I asked. "That is another bedroom." my dad answered. "Why is my room so far away from yours?" I asked, curiously. "Because, I figured you'd like it the best." he answered. He opened the door and I looked inside. The walls were a pale purple color and the floor was all furnished wood. The bed was queen size. The comforter was a whitish purple color with purple and green leaf designs. It had purple pillowcases, a white sheet with purple circles on it and the bed shirt was purple. I looked around and saw a big white desk. There were also two white dressers. I saw the closet. It was a good size closet and I could walk into it. There was also a full length mirror in the corner of the room. I looked to the window and it had a window seat. I went over to it and the view was nice. It let to the backyard and a creek. You could also see part of the racetrack from here.

"You're right. I do like this room." I said. I sat my bag on the bed. My dad sat the two suitcases on the floor. "So, you can unpack and then come downstairs and I will give you the tour. I'm sure you will love it here." he said. He then headed downstairs. "I hate this place!" I said to myself. But what could I do? There was no way I could go back home right away. I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere basically. So started to unpack and put my things away.

While I was putting things away, my cell phone rang. I looked at the I.D. It was my mom. "Hi." I said. "Don't sound so thrilled." she said, sarcastically. "Why? Why should I be? You sent me to this…this hick town. Which is like in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled. "First off, I'm sure it's not a hick town. You just need to give it a chance. And second of all, you brought this on yourself. You got kicked out of your school. You got in trouble, how many times?" My mom replied. "No, I will not give it a chance. And really? I mean I was allowed to go back to school." I yelled, "But just because the principal could of lost his job, I had to be sent away." I yelled, "But anyway…dad told me something and I told him he was lying." "Well, why ask me if you know he's lying?" my mom asked. "Because…I don't know. I need to know the truth and I want to hear you say it too." I said. "Ok. What did he say?" my mom asked, with resignation in her tone. "Dad said you cheated on him twice, that's why he left. But that's not true is it?" I asked. There was silence on the other end. "Mom?" I asked, "Mom, are you still there?" "Yes, I'm still here. And…yes. It's true. It was a mistake." she replied. I couldn't believe what I heard. I was shocked and kind of numb. "Once is a mistake…but twice?" I asked, "I can't believe you. I stuck up for you. I yelled at dad and basically chewed him out when it happened. You let me believe it all these years? Why?" "Your father was working late and I was lonely.." she started, but I cut her off, "Save your breath, I don't want to hear it! I…I.." I hung up the phone before I could say something I regretted. I couldn't believe it. My mom, not my dad, but my mom cheated. I was so mad at her. I screamed into my pillow and felt the tears fall. I just left them fall.


	4. Chapter 4

While I laid there crying, I heard a knock at my door. I quickly wiped my tears. I didn't really want anyone to see my tears. I didn't answer the door, but I heard it open anyway. "Honey, what's wrong?" asked my dad.

I wiped my tears once more and blew my nose. "I called mom. She told me the truth." I started, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." "About?" my dad asked. "Don't make me say it." I said. "Oh, you mean, cheating on me." he said. "Yes." I said. "I'm so sorry she did that." he said. "You shouldn't have to be sorry. She is the one who should apologize." I said. "Yeah." my dad said, unsure. He then gave me a quick hug. "Well, why don't you come on downstairs and I will show you the ranch." my dad said. "Ok." I said, quietly. "Hey, I know it's a lot different from Dupont. But don't worry. You will like it here." he said, trying to reassure me. "I doubt it." I replied. He laughed. "I'm sure you will." He said again. I wasn't sure about this, but I followed him anyway.

"So did you get anything unpacked?" he asked. "No. I will finish then." I said. "Ok." he said. We headed down through the living room and into the dining room and to the left of the dining room through the archway was the kitchen. We went back through the kitchen to the dining room. We walked through the short hallway. "Here is another bathroom." said my dad, "This door leads to the basement. Then here is my office." There was a door on the far wall." We then walked back through the dining room and into the kitchen. There was a door that led outside. "And as you can see, this leads to the backyard and the ranch." my dad said. We went through the door and to the porch. To the left of the door were steps going down to the yard and ranch. To the right was a huge deck, with a round glass table with white trim. It had a white umbrella above it. It had brown wooden chairs around it with white cushions.

I looked around and saw a big red barn to the left and to the right a big gray barn. In the middle were two corrals. But one was more like a race track. There were people with horses in both corrals. I followed my dad to the red barn. "This is more a stable than the barn." he explained, "We have about ten horses in there." I looked and it was bigger than it looked from the porch. There were horses on both sides of the stable. "We have here, Buttercup, Wildfire, Flame, and Malia." my dad showed me the horses. We went to the back of this barn. "Here is where we have the straw." my dad said. We then went out of the stable and went to the first corral. "Here is where we exercise the horses by just walking them around or feed them. "This here is Pablo Carr with Eli." my dad introduce. "Hello." said Pablo, "You must be Gary's daughter." "Yes." I said. "It's so nice to meet you." he said. "Yeah you too." I said. We then walked to where a woman was feeding another horse. "This is Jane Ritter and Demon. Despite his name, he is a total sweetie." my dad said. Also in the corral eating were Castiel and Ollie. We moved to the race track where Jane's son, Matt was there racing Shadow. Matt's friend Junior was racing him on Jasper. "We'd like to get more horses, but right now, don't have the room in the barn. We hope to eventually add on to the barn and make more room for the horses." my dad said. "So where is the horse that got bit?" I asked, "Or was it one who was in the barn?" "Yeah, it was Malia." he replied. "She seems to be doing good." I said. "Yeah, we were lucky." he said. We then went past the race track and went to the gray barn. "In here is just our supplies." he said. There were shovels and wheel barrels. Also a big lawn mover, a weed whacker, a saw, and small gardening tools. Behind the barns and corrals was a small forest. "Through here are a few paths. One leads to the stream and the other a flat meadow. Then the others just the edge of our land and actually connect to one another and make a big "U" shape." my dad said. "Cool." I said. "See, I told you, you'd like it here." he said. "I didn't say I liked it." I said, but I couldn't help smiling a little bit. Maybe I will like it after all.

"So finish unpacking and maybe we can teach you to ride." my dad said. "Cool. Sounds good. But I can unpack later." I said. "Well, you never rode before and you might be really sore tomorrow. And won't want to do much." he said. "Ok." I said. I headed back to the house to finish unpacking. I looked back to see my dad talking to Matt and Junior.

When I got in, I went to my room and finished unpacking. I opened my closet and there was a present in there. I pulled out the box and sat on my bed. I opened it and inside was a pair of brown cowgirl boots. I looked at the size and they were the right size. I put them on and tried them out. I looked in the full length mirror. They looked nice. But I pulled my jeans over them. I looked at my whole self in the mirror. I was about 5'6" and pretty skinny. People say I could be a model, but I'm not into that stuff. I looked at my face and I looked pale, but my eyes were a sparkling blue color that stood out nicely. I then combed my fingers through my light brown hair and pulled it in a high pony tail. I then headed back outside and headed over to the corrals. I didn't see my dad right away.

"Hey." I heard a voice. I turned to look and saw it was Matt. I looked at Matt. He had short wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was just a little taller than me and was wearing a navy blue tee-shirt and faded denim jeans. He also was wearing cowboy boots. "Hi." I said, "It's Matt right? I think that's what my dad said. "Yeah." he answered, "And you're Emily?" I laughed. "Close. It's Emery." I said. "Sorry. Emery." he said. "It's ok." I said, "So, you work here?" "Yeah, I help out when I can. I mostly train the horses on the track. Also clean up after them and brush them. I give them baths, feed them. Whatever your dad needs." he replied. "That's cool." I said. "Yeah, plus helping out I save what I get for college." he said. "That's cool. What grade are you in?" I asked. "I'm a junior right now. Next year I am a senior." he said. "That's cool. You don't play any sports?" I asked. "No. A lot of people are into football. This is a big football town, but I'm not into it." he replied, "I mean, I like watching it. Just not playing it." "Cool." I said. "So what about you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What grade are you in?" he replied. "Freshman. But next year, sophomore. Although this year is almost over." I said. "Yeah. It is. So what made you decide to move here this close to the end of the year?" he asked. "Well…kind of forced to." I said. "Ah." he said, slowly, "Well, I'm glad you did. You will have fun here and will like it here." "Good. I hope so." I said. He smiled. We then fell into a silence and just watched the horses.

"So, you ready to ride?" asked my dad. "Yeah." I said. "This is Wildfire." my dad said, holding the reigns to a chestnut brown horse. I hopped up on the saddled horse and my dad was on Flame. Matt got Eli back out. My dad and Matt gave me some pointers and soon we all were riding around inside the corral. This was actually fun. "She's a natural." said Matt. "Yes, she is." my dad agreed. I smiled.

Later that night, me, my dad, Matt and Jane sat around the table eating the hamburgers we made on the grill. We also ate some corn on the cob, macaroni and cheese. We also had watermelon for dessert. When we were done eating, we played a few games of lawn darts and horse shoes. After awhile, Matt and his mom left. I sat in the living room watching TV with my dad.

"Where's Matt's dad?" I asked. "I'm not sure. I think he took off somewhere." my dad replied. "OK." I said, "So I have to start school on Monday? Can't I just take the rest of the year off and start next year…you know what I mean…next school year? It's already May." "Well, you could, but then I'd have to put you to work on the ranch. Clean up the horse's poop, bathe them and brush them, feed them, train them. There wouldn't be much free time. Least being in school, you wouldn't have to be working on the ranch." he replied. "I don't get it. Who helps you out when Matt and… I forget his name… are in school?" I asked. "Junior. Matt's friend is Junior. Well, Pablo helps out and Jane. Also Jane's father, Henry comes out to help too." he replied, "So what will it be? School or work?" I knew what my dad just did. "Fine." I said. I heard my dad laugh. "I hate you." I said. "No you don't." he said. I sighed heavily. "You're right." I said, "I just hate school." "Who doesn't?" he asked. "Yeah, but I don't want to be the new kid." I replied, "Especially at the end of the year." "Well, I'm sure it'll be ok. Plus Junior and Matt will be there. They will be there to help you out." he said. I smiled. "Good." I said. I liked that idea. Having two almost seniors there to help me out if anyone gave me trouble.

Saturday and Sunday I hung out with my dad a little bit and then also with Matt and Junior. I wasn't as sore as I thought I'd be. We had another little cookout and we rode the horses on the trails and then on the race track. To end on Sunday night we roasted some marshmallows and made smores. Junior caught one of his marshmallows on fire. We all burst out laughing. He even joined in.

"So… Monday morning." Junior said, "You'll be starting school?" "Yeah." I replied. "Well don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise you. And if anyone tries to give you trouble, we'll deal with them." said Junior. "Thanks." I said smiling. We talked until about 11:30 pm and then decided to call it a night since tomorrow was school and we all wanted to get a good night's sleep for school.

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it was Monday morning and first day of school at Dillon High. I really didn't want to start school in May. I would only be there like 3 weeks and then be done. But what could I do? I didn't really want to be working on the farm either. But then I thought of Matt and Junior and how they'd be in school. I would see them. I smiled to myself.

As I laid in my bed, I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened my door. It was my dad. "I'm up." I said. "Good. I was just checking." he said. Then he headed down the hall. I closed the door and grabbed a pair of faded denim boot cut jeans and a pale pink tee. Also my bra and underwear and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried off and got dressed. I dried my hair a little with the hairdryer and then went back to my room. I was deciding what shoes I should wear. I ended up just wearing my black and while Airwalk sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I ate a quick breakfast and then got a ride to school with Matt.

Matt took me to the office and then headed off to find Junior. "Here is your class schedule, locker number and combination. I know it's only for a few weeks, but it's necessary. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." said the secretary, "Also welcome to Dillon." "Thanks." I said. I headed out into the hall to see if I could see Matt or even Junior. But I didn't. I walked a little bit to see if I could find my locker. As I walked, I was looking at the locker numbers and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said. I then looked up and saw a boy about my age with short cropped blond hair and blue eyes. "It's ok. It might have been my fault." he said. "No, I'm sure it was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. "Yeah, it was totally your fault. I was just trying to be nice." he said, smiling. I laughed. "Gee thanks." I said. He laughed. "So you're new?" he asked. "Yeah." I said, "Kind of weird starting in May." "Yeah it is." he replied, "So what is your name?" "Emery Marshall." I replied, "How about yours?" "Matt Saracen." he replied, "Nice to meet you." "You too." I said, "Second Matt I met." "Second?" he asked. "Yeah, I met Matt Ritter." I replied, "He works at my dad's ranch. Well when he's not in school." "Oh, that's cool." said Matt, "So you live on Marshall's Ranch." He then scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess that was a dumb question, since your last name is Marshall too." "It's ok." I said, "But yeah. I do. How do you know about the ranch?" "It's not that big of a town, Dillon. So I know it. I used to ride there until this year." Matt replied. "Really? Why did you stop?" I asked. "I got into football." he replied. "Maybe this summer when you're not practicing, you can come over and we can ride." I said. He smiled big. He really was kind of cute. "Sure, I'd like that." he said.

Soon a taller boy about our age, with blond platinum hair came over. "Who's this Matt?" he asked. "This is Emery. She just moved to Dillon." Matt replied. "Really? At the end of the year? Why?" he asked. "I will tell you, but first I need to know who you are. I don't talk to strangers." I joked. They laughed. "I'm Landry Clark." he said. "Nice to meet you." I said. "You too, Emery." he said, "So why did you move here?" "I had to move in with my dad." I replied, "I got expelled from my last school." They both looked shocked. "Really? What did you do?" Matt asked, "Where did you move from?" "I moved from Dupont, PA." I replied, "And well, I fought a lot and smoked." "Oh, wow." said Matt. "I can't hang out with you. You will be a bad influence." said Landry. I was surprised he said that. "Well, don't worry. I don't smoke anymore and I will not fight anyone. Well, I will try not too." I replied, "I promise." We laughed.

"So, do you need any help?" Matt asked, "I can show you around." "Sure. First, I need to go to my locker." I replied. "Ok, what number is it?" Matt asked. "33." I replied. "Ok. Come on." he said. We walked down the hall and came to locker 33. "Thanks." I said. I tried the combination and got it open on the first try. I put some things into it and then closed my locker. "So what do you have this first period?" Matt asked. "Um…Math." I said. "Me too." he replied, "I can show you where it is." "Great. I'd like that." I said. We said bye to Landry and then headed to math.

I sat in an empty desk next to Matt. The teacher gave me a book. After Math I had English and Phys. Ed with Matt. Then I went to History with Landry. Then I had Science with Matt and Landry. Then we headed to lunch and I sat with Matt and Landry and another kid name Jasper. After lunch I had homeroom, art class, a study hall and horticulture with a girl name Lois.

I saw Matt Ritter talking to Junior. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said to Matt Saracen. "Yeah, see you." he said. He then took off and I headed to Matt and Junior. "Hey there…Emery right?" asked Junior. "Yeah." I said. "How was your first day of school?" asked Matt. "It was good." I said. "Make any new friends?" he asked. "Yeah. I met Matt Saracen and Landry Clarke. Also a girl name Lois Moser." I replied. "That's cool." said Matt. "Yep. It is." I said. "So you want a ride home?" asked Matt. "Of course. I'm sure I missed the bus by now." I said. "Ok. I will drop you off on my way." said Matt. "Thanks." I said. So I went home with Matt and he dropped me off. I waved bye to him and he headed off. I went up to my house and headed inside. No one was around, so I sat my backpack on the floor in the living room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Then I headed outside and found my dad. He was watching them race the horses. Jane and Pablo were racing the horses. My dad was standing next to an older man. "Hi dad." I said. "Hey honey. How was school?" he asked. "Good." I said. "That's good. This is Henry Meade. Jane's dad. Henry, this is my daughter Emery." my dad replied. "Nice to meet you." he said. "Yeah you too." I said and we shook hands. Henry headed off to talk to Jane. "Did you make any friends?" he asked. "Yeah, I met Matt Saracen, his friend Landry Clarke and a girl name Lois Moser." I said. "Well, that's good." he said, "I'm so glad you're here and have well… changed." "Yeah me too." I said. I really was glad that I moved here and had a chance at a fresh start. "Maybe you can invite your friends over this summer." he said. "Yeah. I can." I said, "That sounds good."

The rest of the year flew by since it was only three weeks left. Soon it was summer time. "Hey, Matt." I said, when he answered his phone, "Hey, it's Emery. How's it going?" "Hey Emery. It's good here. How are you doing?" Matt asked. "I'm doing good." I said, "So did you want to hang out and do something?" "Sure. That sounds good." he said, "I just have to make sure my grandma will be ok while I'm gone." "Ok. Come on over whenever you're done." I said. "Ok." he said. We then hung up.

I sat outside on the back porch and was reading my book. I was watching Matt Ritter wash the horses. I saw a girl come around the side of the house. "Hi." she said. "Hi." I said, slowly, "Who are you?" "I'm Kris. I'm a friend of Matt's." she replied. "Oh. He's over there washing the horse." I said. "Thanks." she said and headed over. I saw Matt give her a kiss. I felt a little pang of jealousy. So Matt and her were boyfriend and girlfriend. I went back to reading my book, but couldn't really concentrate because truth was I was jealous of her. I was starting to fall for him, but now he was taken.

I was staring at them, I didn't hear the voice next to me right away. "Emery." he repeated. "Hey Matt." I said. It was Matt Saracen. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Good. Ready to go for a ride?" I asked. "Ride?" he asked. "Yeah, on the horses." I replied. "Sure." he said.

So I saddled up Demon for him and Wildfire for me and we soon set out on our trail path.


End file.
